Caí desde la nube mas alta
by xxMizukagexx
Summary: Sasori no podia continuar, y decidió terminar con su vida para siempre, mas no contaba con que uno nunca esta solo en el mundo. Corto Summary, SasoDei One-shot! Pasen y lean!


_Hola! ¿como están? ^.^_

_Un dia... estaba escuchando musica por mis audífonos mientras iba en el camión (autobús o como le digan en su país ^^U) cuando de pronto se me acabo la batería y empece a escuchar la musica del que iba conduciendo y de ahi la inspiración para este one-shot. Espero que les guste n.n_

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Aclaraciones:**_La primera parte del fic esta narrada por Sasori._

_―Dialogos― Acciones_

_"citas"_

_Sin mas que decir... aqui el fic:_

* * *

><p>Últimamente, me había sentido realmente mal conmigo mismo, sentía como poco a poco esa sensacion de "ya no soy tan util como antes" se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo, no había podido hacer una buena marioneta con armas mortales nuevas y mejoradas en mucho tiempo, si no podia hacer eso ¿que caso tiene que siga vivo? Mi razón de vivir es el arte, pero ¿si ya no puedo hacerlo? ¿que caso tiene quedarme en este mundo solo a estorbar?<p>

Lo había decidido, iba a acabar con mi existencia de la manera mas utilizada del mundo.

Camine hasta que llegue a un lugar parecido a un bosque, no se veía ni un alma en pena, justo lo que necesitaba, no creía que nadie llorara mi muerte, pero si alguien me veía lanzándome desde un edificio iba a ser feo, en especial para los niños.

Subí hasta la nube mas alta y me senté a observar el paisaje un rato, aunque era de noche, la luz de la Luna iluminaba perfectamente todo, estaba tan hermosa, brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Me despedí de ella por ultima vez y me puse de pie en la orilla de la nube, di un respiro, cerré los ojos... y salte.

Me sorprendió que justo en ese momento mis sentidos se paralizaron, si hubiera querido agitar los brazos no habría podido, tambien descubrí que uno no ve su vida pasar cuando va a morir, quizá por que realmente no queria hacerlo... o por que alguien se iba a entrometer en mis planes.

Recuerdo que choque contra alguien antes de caer al suelo, ¿resultado? Cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver que realmente yo no estaba solo, debajo de mi, con la intención de atraparme o de amortiguar mi caída, estaba un chico rubio, calcule su edad... ¿19? ¿18? Eso no importaba. El me había salvado, pero ¿por que?

― ¡¿ERES IMBÉCIL, H'M?― El niño se puso de pie bruscamente y yo lo imite. Una ves que vio que yo estaba bien y que había controlado mi agitada respiración debido a la adrenalina de la caída continuo.― Podrías explicarme... ¡¿POR QUE CARAJO NO DETUVISTE AL MALDITO QUE TE LANZO, H´M?

Me quede quieto, intentando digerir sus palabras. Nadie me había obligado, o empujado. Yo, por mi propia voluntad, lo hice. Y aunque intente expresarme, aunque intente dar unos pasos hacia atrás, no podia hacerlo.

― RESPONDE, H´M! ― Suspiro.― Por que, no creo que seas tan idiota como para lanzarte tu solo, h´m.― Hizo una pausa en espera de alguna reacción de parte mía. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y puso su mano en mi hombro.― Lo hiciste, pe..pero ¡¿Por qué,h´m?

―Es porque... porque ya no sirvo en este mundo.― Dije con voz casi inaudible.

―No seas estúpido, h´m!― Y me dio un golpe en la cabeza.― Todos servimos para algo, h´m!

―Dame un ejemplo de algo en lo que yo podría servir.― Como el no me conocía estaba seguro de que no iba a poder mencionar ni una cosa, pero de nuevo estaba equivocado.

―Puedes pintar, puedes hacer una escultura, se ve que tienes madera para eso, h´m!― Me dedico una dulce y triunfal sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco, no podia ser, ¿acaso tan solo por que he estado platicando unas minutos con el me... me he... enamorado?

―¿Tu... tu me ayudarías?― No estaba seguro de que esa sensación en realidad fuera amor, pero de un modo u otro había que estar prevenidos, ademas eso podría ayudarme a recuperar mi sentido del arte.

―Lo haría, pero, detesto eso tipo de cosas tan simples, h´m.―Dio un respiro.― Yo considero arte aquello que solo dura un momento, algo efímero, como una explosión, h´m! El arte, es una explosión, h´m!

―Ja! Y decías que yo era el idiota!― dije con aires de superioridad.―Mocoso. El arte es eterno! Es mas que hermoso por que lo puedes admirar por siempre!

―Que estupideces mas grandes di...mmm!― El muy imbécil se tropezó con una roca, se fue hacia adelante, cayo encima de mi y ese fue el beso mas largo y placentero que sentí, y... debo decir que al parecer nos gusto ya que sin querer ambos terminamos siendo... mas que solo "conocidos"

* * *

><p>OoOoOoO Una noche, donde los gemidos rompieron el silencio, después* OoOoOoO<p>

Se ve a Sasori recostado bajo le sombra de un frondoso árbol cercano a un río donde Deidara se da un baño. El pelirrojo esta observando las nubes que se mueven al lento compás del viento.

Deidara se acerco, ya cubierto con sus ropas y se acostó junto a el, acurrucándose en su pecho.

―Y pensar, que hace poco querías terminar de ese modo ¿no? Danna, h´m

―Lo haría de nuevo― dijo sin mirar el rostro del mas joven.―Por que se que tu estarás ahi para atraparme.― Le sonrió dulcemente.

―Las veces que quieras Danna, h´m.―Y después de estas palabras se dieron un tierno beso en las labios para sellar su pacto.

* * *

><p><em>Wiwiwiwiwi! les gusto =D?<em>

_Dejen review! (pone ojitos de borreguito a medio morir) Por favor!_

xDDD

Por cierto... si se preguntan "¿Como es que acaban de conocerse y ya se van a la cama?"

Es que acaso nunca han sentido el amor a primera vista? *_*

Bueno, sin mas que decir, me despido! =DD

Gracias por leer! Mata ne!


End file.
